Sorrow
by MoniBolis
Summary: Alicia Florrick is suffering the loss of Will Gardner, now she needs to pick herself together.
1. Chapter 1

Will Gardner is dead. He was shot for no good reason and suddenly the world made less sense for Alicia Florrick.

- Mom? Mom? –

Alicia turns her head to left and sees Grace standing next to her. She doesn't remember walking to the kitchen.

- What? –

- I asked you if you're taking the day off –

Grace could see her mother didn't catch much sleep last nigh.

- Yeah, I'll call Cary –

- I can call him – Grace says – You can go back to bed if you want to –

- Yeah, okay – Alicia puts down the cup of coffee that she automatically served for herself, but had no intention of drinking.

- Hi mom – Zach walks into the kitchen – How are you? –

- Fine – Alicia walks by him, goes to her room and closed the door behind her.

- I don't even know what to tell her –

- She was crying last night – Grace states – I got to make a call –

* * *

At Florrick, Agos and Associates, Cary Agos is the first one in the office. He wants to work and stop thinking about Will Gardner, about Kalinda (who

hasn't returned his calls), about Diane, or about how Alicia must feel right now.

The phone rings.

- Hello? –

- Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting someone there. I was going to leave a message. I'm Grace, Grace Florrick –

- Hi Grace, what's going on? –

- Well, my mom is taking the day off –

- I understand, thanks for calling –

* * *

Kurt McVeigh finds his wife already up and ready for work.

- You could take the day off –

- You know I can't. My firm depends on me –

- Okay - Kurt doesn't want to push her. Last nigh she cried but now she seems strong as a rock.

- I'll be late, don't wait for me – Diane tells him.

- Alright –

- Are you going to be in your lab? Shooting guns? –

- It's my job – Kurt says – I'm sorry about Will, but guns are… –

- I know, I'm sorry I just…I better go –

* * *

Alicia's morning is a blend of emotions followed by numbness. She comes of her room to get some wine. She doesn't look at the clock, she doesn't care

if it's not noon yet.

The phone rings twice, she doesn't answer it, nothing matters right now.

* * *

- I just can't believe it –Carey Zepps says during a break.

- Me neither, he's the one who hired me – Robyn comments too – He picked me from all those ex cops –

- Guys – Cary interrupts them. - We have work to do –

- Yeah - Zepps nods – Hey, have you talk to Diane? Should we send a basket or something? –

- I don't think Diane cares about some basket or flowers –

* * *

Alicia is sitting on her couch when she hears the door bell, she ignores it too.

- Alicia, are you there? Its Owen I called you but nobody answered it –

The lawyer sighs and gets up to open the door.

- Owen –

- Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I heard about Will on the news. –

- Uhm – Alicia just nods but she doesn't move from the door.

- Can come in? –

- No –

- No? –

- No, thanks for coming but I don't need you –

- Alicia, don't do this. Don't shut down, you did the same thing when dad died –

- Maybe it's my way to deal with death. Bye Owen –

* * *

At Lockhart and Gardner.

- I heard you got rid of Klepper - Kalinda says to Diane.

- I did. He wasn't a good client or a good person in general– Diane is staring at the empty office across the hall.

- Any more changes? –

Diane turns her head to face Kalinda. – Damian, I never liked him. I want to know what he's been up to. –

- I'm on it –

As Kalinda leaves the office she gets a text message from Cary. She doesn't want to see him today, but she does answer back.

"_I'm fine. Talk to you later"_

Cary reads the response; he doesn't like it but at least is something.

* * *

Grace hurries up to get back home to her mother. She doesn't like what she finds.

- Hi mom –

Alicia is sitting in the couch, still in her pajamas, she has cried again and she finished one and a half bottles of wine.

- Grace – Alicia responds but she doesn't make eye contact with her daughter.

- You want something to eat? – Grace takes the empty wine bottle to the trash. - I can make pasta or...sandwiches –

- I'm fine –

Grace tries to clean up the mess around her mother.

- Leave it, just leave it – Alicia stops her. - I'll do it later –

- Okay –

- I'll be back in my room – Alicia drags herself to bedroom and closes the door.

Zach arrives home a few hours later.

- Hey – says to Grace who is in the kitchen cooking a meal. – Mom spend all day in her room? –

- No, she was out – Grace shrugs – She had some wine that's all –

- You made dinner? –

- Yeah, want to try it? –

- Sure –

The teens sit down to eat.

- How was school? – Grace asks her big brother.

- I have 2 finals this Friday and a bunch of papers due next week. I don't know what I was thinking signing up for so many classes –

- You want to finish college faster –

- Yeah –

When things get quiet they can hear Alicia sobbing.

- Is that mom? –

- Yes – Grace says –She's heartbroken –

- Why? I mean Will was her boss and friend from school but that is it, right? –

- C'mon Zach. We both knew they had something more –

- So...she had feelings for him? – Zach had a confuse face.

- Its obvious you've never been in love –

- And you have? - Zach frowns –Are you still dating that guy from school? –

- None of your business – Grace takes her dish to the sink. - Anyway, we should focus on mom. Help her –

Zach also takes his dish to the sink. – How? –

In that moment Peter Florrick knocks at the door.

- Dad, come in - Zach invites his father.

- Thanks son. Hi Gracie –

- Hi dad –

- Where is your mother? –

- In her room –

- How is she doing? –

- Not good –

- I'll talk to her – Peter walks to the master bedroom.

- No – Grace rushes to stop her father – I'll tell her you're here. You can wait in the kitchen –

Grace sneaks into her mother bedroom and comes back out.

- She'll be right here –

* * *

Alicia wants to be in the dark. She doesn't like the bright kitchen lights.

When Peter sees her state, he asks the children to go to their rooms.

- How are you? –

- Take a guess – Alicia pours what was left of the second bottle of wine.

- I can see that you're in pain. You can talk to me –

- Yeah sure, you feel my pain – Alicia smirks – You're probably happy that Will is dead. Your problem with Nelson Dubeck is over –

- What? Alicia, I would never get happy about someone dying – Peter sighs - You're drunk –

- So what if I am? –

- Listen, I known it have been only a day but...-

- But what Peter? What words of wisdom do you have for me? –

Peter sighs again. – Okay, you need space. Just know that I love you, I really do –

- Is that why you slept around with a whore? –

- How many times do I have to tell you? When I cheated didn't mean anything –

- That was a waste because when I cheated it did –

Zach and Grace hear their parents yell.

- There they go again - Grace says - Back to fighting –

- I guess I won't study anymore – Zach throws his physics book to his bed.

- Put your headphones on and keep reading. I don't want a brother who fails in his first semester in college –

- You're a bastard! – They hear Alicia yells.

- And you're a selfish bitch! But we're all we got –

Alicia is angry at him, angry at everything and everyone.

- Get out of my house! –

- Alicia –

- Get out Peter –

The governor nods – Fine –

- The door is that way – Alicia says when she sees him going to his left.

- I'm going to talk to the kids –

- About what? –

Peter ignores the question and enters Zach room. – Oh, good you here too Grace. I guess you heard our argument –

- Yeah – Zach says and Grace just nods.

- Kids, your mom isn't well right now. She...she needs some space. So do you want to spend a few days with me? –

- You want us to leave her alone? –

- Grace, she'll be fine. When your grandfather died she did the same thing –

Peter explains – She needs to figure things on her own. Do you want to come to my house? –

Zach and Grace look at each other.

- Okay – Zach says.

- I can't believe you –

- Grace, I need to study for my finals – Zach starts packing his stuff.

- Just for a few days, Grace –

The girls crosses her arms. – I'm not abandon her –

- Nobody is abandon her –

- Dad, she wants to stay, let her stay – Zach intervenes.

- Alright, but call me if anything happens –

- Alright –

Alicia sees her son come out of his room with a backpack.

- Where are you going? –

- He's going to stay with me for a few days –

- Come on, Peter. What did you tell him? –

- No mom. – Zach interrupts – I need to study and dad's house has less distractions. Okay? –

- Okay – Alicia says.

- Bye mom –

- Bye Alicia –

Alicia watches them leave.

- I'm still here – Grace says.

- I know Grace. I'm going to bed now –

- Goodnight mom –

- Goodnight –

**To be continued…**

* * *

English is not first language. Yo hablo español.

Not sure where this particular story is going but it helps with the mini hiatus. Let see how fast can I write.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia Florrick wakes up with a minor headache. Thankfully she could smell coffee.

- Good morning mom – Grace had made breakfast.

- Good morning Grace – Alicia sits down

- Want some coffee? –

- Sure –

- I made scramble eggs and bacon – Grace states the obvious – They're good –

- I'll eat later –

- You have to eat something–

- Fine – Alicia grabs a piece of bacon and takes a bite

- Are you going to work? –

- I don't know – Alicia shrugs.

- Do you want me to get you something? –

- No –

- Alright, then I'm going to school – Grace takes her backpack and looks at her watch she is going to be late.

- Zach left last night, right? –

- Yes, he's staying with dad –

- Peter – Alicia sighs as she recalls their fight last night.

- Bye mom –

- Have a nice day – Alicia says automatically.

* * *

At her office Diane is looking through some firm papers, getting rid of Kepler was the right move ethically and good for the moral, not for the finances.

Once again she looks up to the Will's empty office. Can someone take his place? No, no one. Kalinda knocks at the door and Diane lets her in.

- Damian is pouching clients – Kalinda informs Diane.

- Why? Is he jumping ship? – The lawyer takes off her glasses.

- No, he was doing it before Will's death –

- Which clients? –

- Loeb and Sale –

- They are...-

- Slightly involve with organized crime, I know –

- We defended them in a couple of charges. Why would Damian steal them? –

- I think he's has another boss – Kalinda comments. – Remember, he was a free agent, no firm, no loyalties. Just his criminal clients –

- We let a mob lawyer infiltrate our firm. We need to cut him lose before he hurts –

- If he hasn't already –

- Let's find him –

- Also, Anthony is been stealing office supplies –

- I'm going to fire him. I never liked him –

Kalinda walks to the door and stops – Are you…are you going to find a new name partner? Or are you sticking to "LG"? –

- I have someone in mind –

* * *

After taking much needed shower Alicia contemplates what to do with the rest of her day. She has to go back to work, but she doesn't want to her co

workers to pity her. She feels like she is aimless, no clear point to walk to. At that moment she gets a call from Diane.

- Hello? –

- Alicia, hello. I was wondering if you want to join me for lunch. –

- Sure – Now Alicia has a direction.

* * *

At the governor's office Peter is takes a break from his duties. Taciturn he looks out the window.

- Things didn't go well with Alicia? – Eli asks him.

- She's convinced she was in love with Will and vice versa – Peter answers - I found her drawing her sorrow with wine –

- That couldn't be a pretty sight - Eli tells him.

- Especially for the kids. Zach is staying with me but Grace stayed with her mother. I don't want them to lose respect for her or feel responsible for

her –

- Anyway, I got some news –

- I hope is good news –

- Marylyn is having her baby – Eli informs him – She was taken to the hospital this morning –

- Its good news –

- So everyone in the office is signing a card, you, being the governor, should send a formal letter congratulating her or a gift basket –

- No, I'll visit her –

- What? –

- I was ignoring because of the election fraud investigation. I should visit her –

- I'm afraid it would look bad –

- Bad? I'm the governor I kiss babies in every town a visit –

- She's naming her baby Peter. Not after you, but after the father who I don't think is in town –

- Are you serious Eli? You are worried people would think I'm the father? Please, I'll go –

* * *

At the restaurant Alicia and Diane sit at the bar.

- Hope you're feeling better – Diane says.

- A little. How are you? –

- I'm not longer in shock but I'm still damn angry –

- Yeah, I know what you mean –

- I called Will's sisters. They are in town and they are dealing with all the funeral arrangements –

- Okay –

- Do you now them? –

- I met Aubrey back in Georgetown she visited Will a couple of times – Alicia looks down at her drink – I don't think she remembers me, she was like

sixteen years old –

- I mention you and you're more than welcome to go to the funeral –

- Thanks –

- There's not the reason I called you Alicia. I spend the morning looking at my firm. Looking at the situation, at the clients, and at the finances. And I

realized I could use someone like you back in our ranks –

Alicia raises her eyebrows – You want me back? –

- Yes, I feel it's the right thing to do –

- I have a firm with Cary –

- Yes, I want him back too, let merge our firms. We've been bumping heads over the same clients these last few months. Why not merge and get

stronger? –

- I would have to talk to Cary and the rest –

- I know – Diane nods – But your place is at Lockhart and Gardner, Alicia –

- You gave my job, you taught me so much – Alicia recalls her first day at the firm – Will gave my a chance when nobody else did –

- He was a great man, a good man –

- Yes, he was –

They raise her glasses and dedicated a drink for him.

- And I fired Anthony. He is a little weasel – Diane says with a smile.

- Never liked him –

* * *

When Diane comes back to her office she sees gif baskets and flowers at the reception. She orders the receptionist to give all the food to charity.

- We need to talk – David Lee stands next to her.

- Concerning? –

- Money, and how we need it. I think we should call off the offices in L.A. –

- David, you're right. We'll postpone – Diane continues to walk to her office – But I have another plan, gather the partners –

Kalinda and Damian wait in Diane's offices.

- Are you going to tell my why am I in the principals' office? –

- You've been a naughty boy –

- I know you like to be naughty too, Kalinda – Damian smiles – And if you need a shoulder to cry on. I'm here for you –

- Did you like Will? –

- Of course. He was a guy's guy – Damian tells her – Although I never understood his love for baseball. I think is so boring –

- Damian – Diane enters the room – I haven't had time to check on you –

- I'm alright. How are you Diane? This must be hard on you –

- It is, but life goes on –

- Good attitude –

- And unfortunately, we don't need your services as a lawyer. We'll be dismissing you today –

Damian laughs – I'm a partner here –

- And you were stealing clients – Kalinda says.

- It's that what this is about? I had a few drinks with some clients –

- Meetings you didn't mention to any of us –

- Fine, I took them to a nude bar; I got them drunk and a little high. I know you don't like those shenanigans so I kept it a secret – He kept on smiling.

- We don't need you those kinds of services –

- You do need me Diane. You need a bad boy now that Will is gone – He cross himself – God rests his soul –

- Kalinda call security and escort him out –

- Okay – Kalinda says.

- Listen – Damian stops smiling – I'm a partner, you want to fire me? Fine, but you have to pay up –

- We'll get on it –

- Good – Damian gets up and buttons his jacket – Nice knowing you, Diane –

Damian immediately walks to the elevators; he whistles a tune like he has no cares in the world.

Alicia follows him just make sure he doesn't take anything with him.

- Oh Kalinda. Why don't you come with me? You don't belong here with these losers –

- I belong with someone like you? –

- You don't want a normal life. You have a dark side, why don't you give in? –

Damian's words reminds her of the talk she had with Will the night before he died. Like a dark version.

- In a few months I'll own this city. Just wait until the big fishes get caught –

- What are you talking about? –

Damian smirks – Nothing –

The elevators doors open and he steps in. – Bye sweetheart – He says to an assistant – I got shaft but you can call me –

Kalinda goes back to Diane.

- Damian spent time in Will's office, didn't he? –

- Excuse me? –

- He befriended Will's assistant and he asked Will if he could take naps in his office –

- Yes, I remember seeing Damian on Will's couch –

- I think he leak the video of the stuffed ballot to the press – Kalinda states – Will had the only copy –

- Oh God…he probably got more information from other clients –

- He said: "big fishes" –

- Okay, go through the list of Will's clients. See who has the most vulnerability –

- I'm on it – Kalinda goes to Will's office to begin her investigation.

- Diane? – David Lee opens the side door of the office. – We're ready for you –

- I'll be right there –

* * *

A few minutes later.

- You want us to merge with Florrick-Agos? - David Lee isn't happy about the proposal. - They are traitors! -

- They're good lawyers with good clients -

- So we're going to beg them to come back? -

- A merge would benefit both firms -

- Wait, Florrick and Agos? Who are those? – Howard Lyman as always is confused.

- I veto the idea. Who is with me? - David tells the other lawyers.

- It doesn't work like that. I'll have another meeting with Alicia, give her my proposal and see what she can offers. We have two days -

- Oh the burnet and the blonde guy, I know them – Howard smiles. – What do they want? –

* * *

Meanwhile at Florrick-Agos and Associates, Alicia is bringing the news to Cary.

- Diane wants us to merge with them? – Cary asks.

- Yes, I'll be discussing a formal proposal –

- You're considering it – Cary frowns.

- I am Cary. You should too –

- No. We're Florrick and Agos –

- We are also not a profitable law firm –

- But we're getting there. Have you talked to Clarke lately? –

- Cary, I'm putting to consideration to the rest of the associates. We'll vote –

- I'll vote no – Cary says.

- That's your right – Alicia says – Now, I have to talk to the others –

The name partners step into the conference room.

- What is this meeting about? - John is being impatient.

- Diane Lockhart offered merging our firms –

- What? – Carey Zepps reacts – For real? –

- Yes, for real. We have many things to consider. Pros and cons, but we need to take this seriously – Alicia tells them – They need us right now, and we

need them –

- I don't think we need Lockhart and Gardner – Cary says.

- Now we know where you stand on the issue – Zepps babbles out.

- We have 48 hours to think about it – Alicia tells them – We'll have a proposal ready this afternoon and then we can vote on the matter –

* * *

In the maternity ward of Chicago General Marilyn Garbanza is recovering from an easy but still exhausting labor.

- Miss. Garbanza – the nurse enter the room. – You have a visitor, a pretty important one –

- Hello Marilyn – Peter Florrick and his bodyguards come in.

- Mr. Governor, what a surprise –

- Congratulations, we brought some gifs from the people of the office –

The bodyguards put a gift basket with a "_its a boy!"_ balloon attached to it.

- Thank you, sir. – Marilyn sits up on her bed – You didn't have to come in person –

- Guys, give me a minute – Peter orders his entourage. – I wanted to pay a quick visit. A baby is good news –

- You can come closer if you want – Marilyn points at the baby sleeping peacefully in the hospital crib.

- Sure – Peter sees the newborn – Beautiful baby –

- Thank you sir –

- I have another motive to be here –

- Uh –

- I was avoiding you before, because of the fraud investigation –

- I see –

- The investigation might be over now and I understand that I put you on awkward position –

- I gave Nelson Dubeck the video -

- Oh – Peter isn't really surprise – Its your job. You're head of the Ethics committee –

- But I work for you –

- No. You work for the people of Illinois –

- Certainly –

- Well, I got to go. I'm sure your family is in their way to see you –

- Just my mother so she can scold me for having a baby without getting married -

- She'll forget about it when she sees her grandson –

- Thank you...Peter –

- Enjoy your maternity leave and I'll see you when you come back. By the way, fantastic name you picked for your son. Best name in the world –

Marilyn laughs.

* * *

Alicia had to catch up with her cases and deal with questions from the other associates. After Diane sent her proposal, Alicia has to read every detail, to

make sure it benefits everyone. This isn't a take over, it's a merge. It's getting late so she takes her work home only to find more distractions.

- I'm sorry, mom – Grace welcomes her with an apology.

- For? –

- I couldn't convince her to leave –

- Who? –

- Alicia! – Veronica says - Oh my poor child –

- Mother – Alicia sighs.

**To be continued.**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Comments are more than welcome.

Thanks for reading.

Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" link at my profile. Or just Google it.


	3. Chapter 3

- My baby, come here – Veronica gives Alicia a quick hug. – I have a fabulous therapist who can see you this week –

- I don't need a therapist, mom – Alicia takes off her coat and walks to the kitchen. She needs wine to deal with Veronica.

- Ayun Xolan is different. He uses alternative medicine, all natural, new age. He has a peyote therapy –

- Mom, I don't need drugs – she says as she drinks her wine, but the irony escapes her.

- Alicia, you have to own your suffering –

- Hey, at school today, a girl started a fire in the lab – Grace tries to change the conversation.

- Mother, I don't need your mumbo jumbo new age crap. I'm fine –

- The love of your life has died. You're not fine –

- Grace, could you give us a minute? – Alicia says.

- Seriously? –

- Go to your room, please. – Alicia points at the teenager room.

- Fine – Grace reluctantly obeys her mother.

- What? Doesn't she know about you and Will? It was pretty obvious – Veronica smirks.

- You and Owen had this unrealistic romantic view of life. You have no idea of how I feel –

- I know what it feels to lose somebody. My husband died last year and when your father died…-

- Don't bring out dad – Alicia warns her – When he died you were no help. I had to give his eulogy –

- I thought you wanted to –

- I had to. You would've ruined it – Alicia tells her – Now, please mother. Leave me alone –

- You can't have it both ways –

- What are you talking about? –

- When I came back you told me you needed me during Peter's scandal. Now that I'm here to show some support you tell me to get lost –

- During Peter's scandal I needed a place to live, I needed a job, I needed money and I needed someone to look after the kids. Right now I need to

figure things on my own –

- Alright, I'm leaving – Veronica takes her purse – Goodbye Grace! –

- Goodbye grandma! – Grace says from her room.

* * *

At Peter Florrick's house, the governor arrives.

- Zach?–

- I'm upstairs! –

Peter goes to his son room. – Hey –

- Hi dad – Zach has many open books around him as he types on his computer.

- Have you eaten yet? –

- Uh…no. Actually I only had a chocolate bar –

- We can order pizza –

- Sure –

- How is your paper going? –

- Great. I finally finished the last two chapter of my sociology book. It did work coming here. The college's library is full with students and at mom's there

are too many distractions –

- Well, I'm glad to see you are a hard worker – Peter smiles to his son – I'll go order the pizza –

- Hey dad? –

- Yeah? –

- Have you talk to mom? –

- Not yet –

- I want you to know that whatever happens between you two, Grace and I just want you to be happy. Both of you –

- What do you think its going to happen? –

- I don't know – He shrugs – It's really weird. All because Will Gardner died –

- Your mother is grieving. It's normal to have doubts and "What if…?" –

- Does that bother you? –

- It does – Peter admits – But hey, don't worry about us –

* * *

Outside of the 12 precinct Kalinda Sharma waits for Detective Jenna Villette.

- Hey – Kalinda says when she sees her coming down the stairs.

- Hi Kalinda – Jenna is surprised

- Night shift? –

- Yeah, you know…How are you? –

- I'm better. Walk you to your car? –

- Sure –

The women walk to police parking lot.

- Listen Kalinda, if you want to talk. I'm here for you, just let me do some errands –

- No, let's talk now. Who is Damian boss? –

- Uh…Diane Lockhart? –

- No, she fired him this morning. But I'm guessing you already knew that. Let's try again. Who is Damian real boss? –

- I can't tell you, I'm sorry. –

- Why? – Kalinda asks – Why did you follow Damian's orders? –

- I don't know what you're talking about –

- You looked into my computer, didn't you? What were you hoping to find? -

- Come on, K -

- Tell me –

- He owns me! – Jenna spits back – Alright? He and his boss own me –

- Of course, you're a dirty cop and Damian has something on you –

- It's not that simple –

- Don't bore me with the details, Jenna –

- Listen, I need this job. I need the health insurance and my mother is sick –

- Hey, whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night – Kalinda tells her. – Are you giving me a name? –

- I'll end up in bottom of Lake Michigan –

- Bye Jenna –

* * *

_- What did you tell your kids you do all weekend by yourself? – Will asked Alicia as he got dress. She observed him from her bed._

_- I told them I do my chores – Alicia smiled – All weekend doing the laundry –_

_- You know? I wish the weekends were longer –_

_- Me too –_

Alicia wakes up from her dream full of memories. She looks at the clock: 1:36 am. She tries to go back to sleep but she can't stop thinking about

everything in her life right now. She looks at the clock again: 2:46 am.

In her kitchen, Alicia doesn't turn on the lights she knows where everything is. To her dismay, she out of wine. All she has left is half bottle of a cheap

wine she used for a recipe, 6 moths ago. She tries it and it's awful.

She moves to the liquor cabinet: Whiskey, tequila, vodka. She's proud of her selection. She picks the vodka, but when she takes out a glass she hits

another bottle making a loud "Clink" noise. She stops in her tracks and waits to see if she waked up Grace. She doesn't hear anything so she sits on

the dinner table to drink. She likes how it burns and then how warm it feels on her stomach.

She finishes one drink at wonders if she should have another.

- Mom? –

Alicia sees Grace did wake her up after all. – Go back to bed, Grace –

- What are you doing? –

It's pretty obvious what Alicia is doing, but she knows what her daughter means.

- I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have a glass of wine but we're out of wine and I'm drinking vodka instead –

- You could drink tea –

Alicia smiles – Grace, I'm not getting hammer, okay? I'm not a drunk –

- I know that but you're drinking alone in the dark –

- You're right, let's all go back to bed – Alicia puts the bottle of vodka back in place – I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning –

* * *

In the morning Alicia still has trouble waking up early. Grace has to knock on her door several times before she gets an answer.

- I made oatmeal for you – Grace tells her.

- Oatmeal? –

- You always said oatmeal was good for me. So it must be good for you too – Grace smiles – I got run, bye –

* * *

At Florrick & Agos, Cary and Carey discuss the possible merge.

- They have offices in New York – Zepps tells him – And in Los Angeles. We could become lawyers of the stars –

- Are you serious? Do you really want to go back there? We left for a reason –

- You're not listening Cary, we don't have to work there, we can go to another city –

- According to this – Cary takes the folder with the full proposal in his hand – Their older partners are still in control –

- Are you guys talking about Lockhart and Gardner? – Robyn sits down with them – Does this mean I can work again with Kalinda? I like working with

Kalinda –

- You like Kalinda too, right Cary? –

Cary wants to respond to them but he sees Alicia coming in. – Excuse me –

- Good morning Alicia –

- Good morning Cary – Alicia hangs her coat – Did you have a chance to read the proposal? –

- Yes I did –

- And? –

- I think it a pretty good offer, if we were any other firm. But we already know what to expect in Lockhart and Gardner –

- Yes, we do. We know their client portfolio, we know their politics –

- Their politics brought them to bankruptcy. –

- Those were mistake made by other people, not Diane. She's is the one leading now –

- Okay, how about this? – Cary takes one of the papers out of the folder – They want us to drop our lawsuit against the Maxwell group because one of

their clients is part of the company. We've been working on that lawsuit for months –

- It's a conflict of interest. –

- Are we going to pick a corporation over a victim? It's wrong –

- It's a $10,000,000 lawsuit against a $35,000,000 client. The benefits…-

- What about our principles? –

- We have Lemond Bishop as a client; our principles went out of the window when we needed money –

Cary has a sad look – We were going to change the world –

- The world sucks and it can't be changed – Alicia tells him. – Now, I have work to do –

- Sure –

* * *

That afternoon Kalinda visits Will's assistant who took some days off.

- What do you mean, Kalinda? – The young woman drinks water nervously.

- I just asked you if Damian Boyle was ever in Will's office doing something weird –

- Weird? – She blushes.

- You had sex with him –Kalinda is dissapointed.

- He's very charming with his accent and he is really handsome –

- So you gave him access to Will's files? –

- No! – She frowns – But after we had sex in Will's office, Damian stayed to take a nap. The blinds were down –

- When was this? –

- Around Christmas –

- Did he tell you anything? Did you see him outside the office? –

- He took me to a bar back in January –

- Did he meet anyone there? –

- No, but he did mention a funny name. Like Lizard something – she tries to remember - It was importan because he cut short our date to meet him -

- Okay, thank you –

- Am I fired? –

- I don't know, but probably –

- This week sucks –

Kalinda calls Diane.

- Hello? –

- Diane, I haven't figured what were Damian's real intentions. I have a clue but isn't a good one –

- What if we go to the authorities? – Diane asks – How many of our clients will leave? They are already anxious now that Will is gone –

- Give me another day –

- Okay –

* * *

Alicia visits Lockhart and Gardner to talk to Diane. It's a strange sensation coming back now the shock of Will's death is gone. But this could be her

home again.

- Cary is against the merge, isn't he? – Diane sits next to Alicia rather than on her desk.

- Well, he was fired twice –

Diane smiles – Yes, he did. Maybe the third time he'll do better –

- I'm guessing David Lee isn't happy with the idea –

- No, he's lobbing against it. –

- Of course – Alicia looks at the empty office. – What are you going to do with Will's office? –

- Do you want it? –

- What? No, no. That's not why I asked –

- David Lee doesn't want it. He says is not big enough –

- I'll think about it –

- You know Will wanted you here. I know that when I was leaving he offer you a managing position –

- He did. I said no, well, I didn't exactly said no. It doesn't matter now –

- Remember what I told you 5 years ago? Man can be lazy, women can't –

- I remember, you also said it would be twice as hard for me. I feel like it was –

- We can be on the top Alicia –

Alicia nods. – Now onto business. Can't we keep the lawsuit against the Maxwell Group? –

- Mmm…Is that what Cary wants? –

- Yes –

- I can't give you that. If we offer Cary something more than a partnership, will he come along? –

- I don't know –

* * *

At night Alicia returns home. She finds Grace in the kitchen unpacking wine.

- Hi mom – she smiles

- Hi Grace, are you planning a party? –

- No, I bought these for you. It's all the brands you like –

- How did you buy wine? –

- A store online has this mix case delivery offer. All you need is a credit card…I used your credit card –

- How much? –

- $115.50 –

- Okay – Alicia takes on of the bottles – Thank you Grace –

- Zach called, he said he did great on his final today and everything is alright with him and dad –

- Good. Did he said when is coming back? –

- Uhm, no. But he said he might call tomorrow…Are we doing something tomorrow? Because I read about that the Shedd Aquarium has this new…-

- You can go if you want to – Alicia interrupts her – I have a meeting tomorrow at 9 –

- On Saturday? –

- My firm is considering merging with Lockhart and Gardner. We'll vote tomorrow, if it goes as planned we'll tell our clients during the weekend and by

Monday morning we'll have a press release –

- But you left Lockhart and Gardner –

- I did, but the reason I left…- Alicia stops talking – Anyway, tomorrow I'll be in the office and you can go anywhere you want –

- Okay –

- Hey, you also made dinner –

- Yeah –

* * *

In a bar Cary Agos drinks alone. He called Kalinda again but she doesn't answers. He gives up and is ready to go home.

- I'm busy, so what's up? – Kalinda sits next to him.

- You're busy but you came here instead of calling me? –

- I was in the neighborhood – Kalinda says – What do you want? –

Cary thinks Kalinda and Alicia are acting the same way over Will's dead. – I'm sorry about Will –

- Thank you. Is that it? –

- Come on, I mean it. I know you were close –

- He was my friend. In case you haven't noticed I don't have many –

- Have you talk to Alicia? –

- She called me but haven't really talk –

- You know LG is merging Florrick and Agos? –

- I heard about it. You don't seem happy about it –

- I won't do it. I won't go back – Cary says – It would be a step back –

- Then they'll buy your part of the firm, you'd have to start over and you'd get another partner –

- Its not the first time I start over – the lawyers smiles.

Kalinda gets a text – I got go, drive safely Cary – she puts her hand overs his hand.

- Bye Kalinda –

* * *

Saturday mornings are the only days that Grace likes to sleep in. Her mother knows it and usually lets her wake up as late as 11. Today, however,

Grace is awake and checking the time.

Alicia has a meeting at 9 am, its 7:45 and she hasn't got up from bed.

- Come on; get up – Grace whispers as she looks at the close door – Please, get up, get up –

To add stress to the situation, there is a knock on the door.

- Yes? –

- Hi, Grace – It's Cary Agos – I know it's early but can I speak to your mom –

- Uhm…-

- It's important –

- Is about the merge meeting? –

- Yes –

- Uh…give me five minutes – Grace closes the door and almost exactly 5 minutes later she managed to get Alicia out of bed and give her a cup of coffee.

- Cary, good morning –

- Good morning Alicia –

- You want coffee? –

- I'm fine –

- Why are you here? –

- I'm here to tell you that if we merge with Lockhart and Gardner, I'll walk away –

- What is this about Cary? You want your name to be first? –

- This isn't about pride –

- Diane wants to give you a better position. Not just a partner, you can discuss it with her –

- I can't do it Alicia –

- Is this about Kalinda? –

- If you ask me about Kalinda, I'm going to ask you. Is this about Will? –

Alicia looks at her daughter who was in the living room – Grace could you…? –

- Yeah, to my room, I know –

Alicia waits until she hears Grace closing her dorr. - Listen Cary, Will's death made me see things differently –

- So you throwing away our partnership? Florrick and Agos is been in business for almost a year. People didn't give us a month –

Alicia thinks Cary sounds like Peter.

- I feel like I belong at Lockhart and Gardner –

- You don't Alicia. Why did you leave the first time? –

- I left because I thought I couldn't be around Will – Alicia says – I don't expect you to understand …–

- No – Cary cuts her off – That wasn't the only reason; you wanted to build something of your own. You were tired of doing all the work and getting

none of the glory –

- I did -

- I know you're grieving, but you should rethink your vote –

- I can't answer you right now. I'll see you at the meeting, Cary –

- Alright, thanks for seeing me –

Once Cary leaves, Grace comes out of her room - Everything okay? -

- Yes, I need to get ready -

- Mom, I know you'll make the right decision -

- Thanks Grace -

* * *

Diane is the first to arrive to the offices. She arrange for a breakfast buffet for the partners.

- Orange juice? –

- No thank you. I'm good – Diane says with a smile. Her cell phone rings its Alicia. She answers the call in her office.

- Alicia –

- Diane, I wanted you to know as soon as possible...We're not going to merge with you –

- I see – Diane laughs – The partners here also vote no. Too bad Alicia, we could have made this work –

- I really appreciate that you thought of me –

- No problem Alicia. Bye –

- Bye – Alicia hangs up the phone. She sees Cary waiting at her door.

- How did she take it? –

- Fine –

- You did the right thing –

- I think I was mixing my personal feelings with my work –

- It happens – Cary shrugs. – We'll be okay –

- Besides, it didn't matter they also said no –

* * *

At 9:35 am, David Lee walks into the conference room with his head up.

- Are we ready to put an end to this nonsense? – He asks Diane.

- Yes, please take a seat –

- Let's do this quickly, you made me come here on a Saturday – Hayman says – It is Saturday, right? –

- Actually, they said no – Diane breaks the news to the partners – But please, have a bagel and some fruit –

- They said no to us?! – David gets offended – Who do they think they are? We reject them no the other way around –

- If it makes your ego feel better, I lied and said we already voted no –

- Uh...good thinking – David says with a smile – We're done here –

- No, we're not done David – Diane stands up – Florrick and Agos is the devil we know. If is not them, who? –

* * *

Outside the city Kalinda meets with Jenna Villette.

The detective parks besides Kalinda's car and rolls down her window.

- Is this really necessary? – Kalinda asks.

- It is – Jenna gives her a memory stick.

- What made you change your mind? –

- I don't want to be own by anyone, anymore –

Kalinda nods - Thanks for doing this –

- You never saw me – Jenna drives away.

* * *

Alicia realizes that is the weekend and she doesn't want to do anything. She's thankful Peter, Owen or Veronica haven't called. She doesn't want to

deal with anyone. She just wants to crawl up in bed and...

- Hi mom – Grace worries her mother was staring at nothing.

- Hi Grace, I though you were at the aquarium –

- No, I didn't go –

- Uh –

- What happened with your firm? –

- We're not merging. I changed my mind –

- I guess Cary's pep talk convinced you –

- Yeah – Alicia opens a new bottle of wine. – Or I have no idea what I'm doing anymore –

Grace doesn't know what to say to that.

- Hey, I recorded the season finale of "Darkness at Noon" Wanna watch it with me? –

- No, you go ahead – Alicia takes the wine to her room and closes the door.

- Its going to be a long weekend – Grace says.

**To be continued…**

* * *

English is not my first language. So if you see a mistake, tell me. I don't mind. I'm here to learn. Yo hablo español.

Next chapter: Kalinda finds out who is Damian real boss.

Please leave a comment.

You can read my webcomic "**Detective Fausto**" is in English. Link at my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Kalinda Sharma needs to talk to her boss ans share the information that Jenna gave her. She finds Diane in her office.

- Hey –

- Kalinda – Diane is filing some documents – The merge didn't happened, I was about to go home –

- I have something to show you. It's about Damian –

- Okay – Diane sits down on her desk and Kalinda puts her laptop in front of her.

- That's Edmundo "Ed Lizard" Lizarraga – Kalinda points to a photo – A mayor drug dealer. He's been link with the Sinaloa cartel –

- Lovely fella –

- He is also smuggles cigarettes and he sales bootleg liquor. Up to 35% of adulterated liquor in the state comes from his organization –

- He wanted info of our clients? –

- Lizarraga wants to take down Lemond Bishop –

- Of course he does – Diane sighs – I hate to think Will made this big mistake bringing Damian in –

- He didn't know –

- No, but I warned him. He didn't listen –

- Diane we can put Damian away –

- Can we call the police? –

- These emails weren't legally obtained and they come from his personal computer at home – Kalinda explains – I don't think any charges would stick –

- So what do you suggest? –

- Let's get him exposed to his boss, to the city and the board of disciplinary. Even if he doesn't go to jail… –

- He could get disbarred –

- And a disbarred lawyer is no use for criminal lord – Kalinda says – And hopefully it won't give us bad publicity –

- What's your plan? –

- It's better if you don't know –

- Alright, go ahead –

Kalinda nods in agreement ready to put her plan in motion, but she stops.

- Hey Diane –

- Yes? –

- Who said no to merge of the firms? Them or us? –

- They did. I think Cary convinced Alicia –

- Oh –

* * *

Kalinda comes up with a simple plan: Give a fake tip to the police about child pornography. That gives them probable cause to look into Damian's

computer.

She finds an Assistant State Attorney who is willing to bother a judge on Saturday evening.

At 6:30 pm the police come knocking at Damian's door. He uses all his charm and knowledge of the law to stop them, but it's too late. They seize his

computer, his phone and blu-ray collection.

Kalinda smiles knowing she is screwing Damian over. For some reason it makes her think of Alicia.

* * *

Grace is taking the clothes out of the washing machine when the phone rings.

- Hello? –

- Hi Grace, I'm Kalinda. Is your mom home? I tried her cell phone but she didn't answer it –

- Yes, she is…- Grace looks at the direction of her mom's room. Alicia hasn't come out in hours – She is taking a nap –

- Okay, I'll call her later –

- No wait. Is it important? –

- Not really, I just wanted to talk to her –

- Hold on a moment, okay? –

- I really don't want to bother her –

- I bet she already waked up. Just wait –

- Okay –

Grace hopes if her mother talks to a friend is going to help her.

- Mom? – Grace enters the dark room.

- What is it sweetie? –

- Kalinda wants to talk to you –

- Did something happen? – Alicia worries.

- No, nothing happened. She wants to talk to you – Grace informs her – It's the landline –

- Thank you – Alicia picks up the phone – Hello? –

- Hi –

Grace goes back to the kitchen to hang up the phone, she is tempted to hear the conversation, but in the end she doesn't.

- How are you Alicia? –

- I'm fine –

- That's a lie –

Alicia laughs bitterly – Yes, it's a lie –

- I did something bad today –

- Something bad? –

- But I did for a greater good. Well, that's what I tell myself –

- I've been having dark thoughts – Alicia says – I have the blues –

- Yeah, me too –

- I'm sorry Kalinda –

- For what? –

- For leaving the way I did. For not…-

- Stop that. I don't need your apologies –

They don't talk for a long time.

- I should hang…-

- Do you think I could have done things differently in my life? – Alicia asks – In the last five years? –

- Alicia, we all have regrest in our lives. But it's pointless to think about it –

- Is it? –

- Don't torture yourself –

- I'll try –

- Bye Alicia –

- Bye Kalinda –

* * *

Sunday is worse than Saturday. Grace has no excuse to wake Alicia, so the lawyer comes out of her room until noon. She doesn't eat much and she

spends most of the day reading files and staring at nothing.

At night Peter Florrick calls, but Alicia won't pick up the phone. Grace has to lie and says Alicia is in the shower.

- Well, thank you Grace –

- Okay, bye Dad –

Peter hangs up the phone.

- Any luck with mom? – Zach heard part of the short call.

- No –

- Sorry –

- It's okay –

- How is Grace? –

- Apparently she's screening your mother calls, so I assume she's okay –

- I'll be studying –

Peter Florrick feels like he's loosing his wife again, but maybe he never really get her back. What to do if the only woman you have ever loved doesn't

love you back anymore?

* * *

Around midnight someone is knocking at Detective's Jenna's door.

- Hold your horses! - She yells but when she is close to the door, it gets kick down.

- Good evening Jenna - Damian comes into the apartment swinging a crowbar, hitting the tv. – We were supposed to be friends, why did you have to

double - cross me? –

Jenna looks for her gun but it's next to her bed in the other room.

- I don't know what you're talking about –

- Yes, you do. And you're going to come with me for a little trip – Damian says – Get up! –

- You touch her and I blow your brains out. Right here, right now – Kalinda points her gun at the back of his head.

- Kalinda, sweetheart. I didn't forget you two were lovers - Damian says - But I didn't see your car parked out there –

- I took the bus – Kalinda replies – Now you're going to leave and never bother Jenna again -

- You bitch –

- I get that a lot – Kalinda slowly walks around him, she doesn't stops point at him.

- Ed Lizarraga has 8 kids and 3 grandchildren. I'm guessing he didn't like the idea if you being pedophile –

- That is not true. It is slander against my good name. What do you think you're going to accomplish? You can't hurt me –

- But I am going to hurt you because you used my friend Will. Nobody uses my friends –

- Just you? – Damian smiles – Alright, love, you win this one. Bye Jenna –

Kalinda keeps her gun aiming at him until he leaves the apartment.

- Jenna, call the cops. I'll make sure he's leaving – Kalinda looks out the window, Damian flips the bird at her.

- What an asshole – Kalinda says.

* * *

After the paramedics and the police are gone Kalinda stays with Jenna to talk.

- How is your hand? –

- I'll live – Jenna had a few stitches in her arm.

- So what did you do that it was so bad? – Kalinda says.

- You first. Because I got the felling that the "_Blow your brains out_" speech isn't new –

- Yeah, well, I'm not a cop –

- Fine, a couple of years ago I got hooked on cocaine. While I was high as a kite, I responded a 444 over at West 77th Street. I screwed up and a man

got killed because of me. Damian showed up and made it all go away. Not even a note of the incident in my file –

- And then he started asking for favors –

- Like getting information from you –

- My boss can put an end to Damian's activities. But you'll need protection if Lizarraga comes after you –

- Protection? I got you, right? – Jenna gets closer to her – You're staying the night –

- I really shouldn't –

- I'm not asking you – she kisses her.

* * *

Early Monday morning at Lockhart and Gardner David Lee is staring at the "LG" logo in the entrance. He wonders how long its going to stay.

- David, good morning –

- Diane – He nods. - I was waiting for you -

- I'm assuming you heard about Damian –

- Yes, he's child molester –

- I don't think that is true – Diane continues her way to her office – But the emails leaking information about our clients its true –

- What are we doing about it? –

- We have our IT guy changing passwords for every partner, again. We already inform our clients who were the victims. We send a press release, we

are filing a lawsuit against Damian and I'm presenting the evidence to the disciplinary board –

- When did this all happened? –

- Saturday after you left –

- You could've called me –

- I couldn't waste time –

- Since when call a partner is a waste of time? I have a right to know where this company is heading –

- You never cared about making plans, setting goals or fixing budgets. You like to make money and brag about it. So please David, go do what you do

best –

Lee smiles – Fine, I'll go break up a marriage –

* * *

Alicia feels good again when she is in the office. She likes the movement, the sound of people talking, phones ringing, typing. She likes to breathe the

smell of coffee mix with the smell of paper and folders. Also, Alicia doesn't have many memories of Will there.

- Did you hear about Damian? – Robyn says to Alicia.

- What about him? –

- He was accused of having child pornography –

Alicia's face shows discuss – What? –

- But it turned out not to be true –

Now Alicia is confused – So he wasn't arrested? –

- No, but apparently he was leaking information from Lockhart and Gardner –

- That could cost him his career –

- Yep, Diane already had a press release separate them from Damian –

- Good for them –

- We dodge that one, right? – Robyn says with a smile.

Alicia gets a phone call.

- Mrs. Florrick. Finn Polmar is here to see you – her assistant/receptionist tells her.

- Send him, Sondra – Alicia takes a big breath – Robyn, could you…? –

- Oh sure – the blonde woman leaves the office.

- Good morning, Mrs. Florrick –

- Good morning and please, call me Alicia –

- Okay Alicia. You can call me Finn –

- Please, sit down. How is your shoulder? –

- Its healing. As you can see I'm not longer heavy sedated – He smiles – I only remember part of our last conversation –

- It's okay. What can I do for you? –

- I need a lawyer –

- What is the problem? –

- The district attorney office wants to blame me for what happened with the trial of Jeffery Grant –

- How is that? –

- They're protecting themselves in case the Grants suit them, they can point their finger at me and say I did it –

- He killed two people and his parents are going to suit? –

- They'll argue we, well, that I pushed incriminatory evidence knowing it wasn't accurate. That I forced Jeffery into an impossible situation – Finn says –

I heard you have a good record against the state attorney office –

- I do – Alicia smiles – I'll do it –

* * *

At the college campus Zach is waiting for a professor to update the final scores. He's leaning against a tree with his laptop on his legs.

- Hey man – his friend sits next to him on the grass – Anything yet? –

- No, but he said 12:30. Five more minutes – Zach refresh the page anyway.

- Look what I found – He takes a tablet from his backpack – It's your dad –

Zach sees the tablet. It's an image of a baby with Peter Florrick face with the headline "Baby Drama".

- What the hell is this? –

- It's crazy political blog. They think Obama wants to slave the white –

- I mean, what are they saying about my dad? –

- He fathered a bastard child with a member of his staff –

Zach reads the article about Peter Florrick visiting Marilyn Garbanza.

- What a bunch of crap –

- So your dad didn't sleep with her? –

- No –

- Man, if I can't trust the blog "The Truth is us". Who can I trust? –

- Apparently no one. Everybody in the white house is a lizard from outer space – Zach read the other articles.

- It's time. Refresh it –

- Yeah! – Zach raises his arms in joy when he sees his final grade. – One down, six to go –

* * *

That night when Zach sees his father he shows it the blog.

- What the hell is this? –

- A baby with you face. Their saying you're the father of Marilyn's baby –

- I visited her at the hospital, I was being nice – Peter gives back the laptop to his son – She did named him Peter –

Zach leans against the kitchen table. – How come you didn't name me 'Peter'? –

- I wanted to – Peter says – Your mom, my mom, Veronica and Owen felt differently. So we went with 'Zachary' –

- I like my name –

- Your mom's second choice was Oswald –

- What? – Zach frowns – I don't look like an Oswald, not even as a baby –

Peter laughs.

- Have you talked to mom? –

- I call her office, they say she is out. I call home and Grace makes up excuses for her – Peter shakes his head – I'm getting tired of the silent

treatment –

- I'm sure she's not doing to be mean –

- I'll try again tomorrow…how was school? – Peter changes the subject.

- I got a B in economics – Zach says – It was so darn hard to get –

- Well, that deserves a drink – Peter opens the refrigerator – Wanna a beer? –

- Sure – Zach smiles.

- There you go –

- Thanks –

- Some days you just need a cold one. Cheers –

- Cheers –

* * *

At a bar Cary meets with Kalinda.

- Drinking on a Monday, Cary? – the detective sits next to him on the bar. – Should I worry about you? –

- Maybe I had a bad day – Cary losses his tie.

- Did you? –

- It was okay – Cary shrugs – I wanted to talk to you, here is neutral turf –

- What do you want to talk about? –

- I didn't see you this weekend and I know you are going through a rough time–

- I was busy –

- Do you have another boyfriend? – Cary smiles – A girlfriend? –

- Is that what we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend? -

- I don't like putting tag on relationships - Cary answers.

- Good because I didn't make you any promises Cary. If you want normal, go get it somewhere else because I can't be like normal people –

Cary finishes his drink, stands up and smiles again – Kalinda, who the hell is normal? –

That make Kalinda chuckle – Alright, give me something Cary –

- For you? Always -

* * *

The next day Alicia goes to talk with the State Attorney about Finn Polmar. He's out and can't see her. She thinks he's dodging her. Her cell phone

rings, it's Peter. She sighs and decides to take the call.

- Hello Peter –

- Hi Alicia – Peter is relieved but scared that she finally answered. – How are you? –

- I'm fine – Alicia gives her default answer – How are you? How is Zach? –

- He got a B in Economics, he's happy about it –

- Good –

Silence again between them.

- I don't know what you want from me, Alicia –

- I need time to think things through – Alicia says – We'll talks soon –

- Come on Alicia –

- Peter, I'm sorry I have to go – she hangs up and feels bad about it. She knows Peter needs an explanation, but she needs an explanation for herself

first.

Alicia enters the office of the assistant state attorney: Geneva Pine.

- Mrs. Florrick, I know why you here. I can't help you -

- Your boss isn't talking to me, maybe you can answer me a few questions – Alicia insist – You arrested Jeffery Grant, you were handling the case. Why

did you give it to Finn? –

- I was busy with other cases – Geneva puts her hand over a big pile of files – See these? All ongoing cases –

- But why Finn? He was new –

- My boss said he was ready –

- So the State Attorney instructed you to do it –

- Alicia, I'm really sorry about Will. I liked him. But I'm not going to testify against my own office –

- Geneva, if the state attorney office knew their case wasn't right, if they knew the police´s investigation was...-

- Alicia, unlike you, our budget for an investigator is low. Sometimes we have to trust the detectives. Now if you excuse me – Geneva puts her hand on

the pile of files again.

- Thank you –

When Alicia goes back to the office, she gets Robyn on the case.

* * *

At the governor's office.

- We can suit them – Eli says – Well not suit them. Let's ask for a retraction –

- No one is taking that blog post seriously – Peter replies.

- But now people have the idea in their heads. _What if Peter Florrick really knocked up that blonde lady? –_

- Then I'll go on 'Maury' to reveal if I'm the father –

- Or we can ask Marilyn and her baby daddy to step up. He said he was willing to –

- Eli, we're not exposing Marilyn's private life for our benefit –

Peter gets a text from Zach telling him, he's going back to the apartment.

- Everything alright? – Eli asks when he sees Peter's reaction.

- Yeah, Zach is going back to Alicia's –

- Oh –

- I had good time with him in the house –

- Have you spoken with Alicia? –

- Today actually, she agrees we have to talk, but she doesn't know when –

- I know these things are hard –

- How did you know it was over with your wife? –

- Uh –

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable –

- It's alright. There were many things. We fought constantly, we were workaholics, and we didn't speak to each others for weeks –

- I was thinking about it. Alicia and I haven't lived in the same house in three years. What does that tell you? – Peter raises his eyebrows.

- Every marriage is different, Peter –

- Of course –

An assistant knocks on the door.

- Come in –

- Mrs. Governor, the representative from Amtrak is here to talk about the rail service –

- Yes, send him in –

- I'll let you two alone – Eli says.

- Okay, and forget about the baby rumor –

* * *

Zach Florrick goes back home. He's almost done with his college work and he can go back to his distractions. He likes hanging out with his dad, but he

doesn't like the quiet neighborhood anymore.

- I'm home – he yells but no one answers. – Is anyone home? –

He looks at the time, they should be there. He leaves his back pack in his room and goes to the kitchen but when he opens the refrigerator is empty.

- Uh –

Zach sees there is a message in the answering machine.

- _Hello, I'm Mrs. Gallagher from Capstone, Mr. and Mrs. Florrick we have to talk about Grace. She was late for school the last 5 days. This Monday we had to _

_send her back, please call me_ –

The apartment door opens.

- Hi Zach, I didn't know you were coming back today –

- Yeah, I miss the city. Let me help you with those bags –

- Thank you –

- Great, you bought food – Zach takes a look inside the brown paper bag – Is mom with you? –

- No, she's still at work –

- She told you to buy food? –

- Not exactly, I took the initiative. Mom is...uh...busy -

- Okay – Zach helps unpack the groceries.

- How is school? –

- I got a B in Economics. The rest of the professors will post the grades during the week. I have one paper due tomorrow; I only have to print

it –

- Can't the professor read it on time? –

- He has 3 assistants doing his work. Talking about schools, your school called. They said you were late for class –

- What did you tell them? –

- Nothing, it was a message –

Grace goes to the phone and deletes the message.

- What are you doing? –

- Mom doesn't need to know it –Grace says - Don't tell her -

- What were you doing that you were late to school? –

- Mom needs my help to get up in the mornings –

- What do you mean? She oversleeps? –

- Yes, her sleeping cycle is a mess right now. So I help her get up and get ready for work –

- You could set her alarm to an early time –

- I tried that, she sleep through the alarm –

- Grace, mom is her own boss. She can be late if she wants to. You can't –

Grace gets serious.

- I have the feeling that if I don't help mom, she would stay in bed all morning –

- Really? –

- But once she out the door she feels better – Grace tries to smile.

- What else have you been doing? –

- Cleaning the house, the laundry, making meals, the groceries and just keeping mom company –

- Making up excuses when dad calls –

- Yeah, I know…But its not just dad. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Uncle Owen – Grace says

The doorbell rings.

- That must be the wine I order –

- The what? –

- Mom is out of wine, so I get her some – Grace walks to the door – Help me with the case –

Grace signs for the package and Zach takes it to the kitchen.

- Now let's make dinner – the girl says.

- Grace, are you alright with doing this? –

- I'm just helping out until she gets better – Grace shrugs – Go put the bottles in the cabinet –

* * *

An hour later Alicia gets home.

- Hi mom –

- Hi Zach – Alicia smiles when she sees her son – I'm glad you're back. It's to see you son –

- Its good to see you too, mom – Zach gives her a hug. – I was helping Grace with dinner –

- Good, hi Grace. What's for dinner? –

- Hi mom. I made chicken parmesan –

- Smells good. Where did you learn the recipe? –

- I watched a video on you tube –

- Well, I'm going to change to something more comfortable, okay? –

- Sure, mom –

Alicia goes to her room.

- She seems alright to me – Zach says.

- Wait for it –

During the rest of the evening Zach sees how Alicia slowly falls into sadness. The only way he can describe it is as a toy ruining out of battery. Alicia

slows down, drinks wine; drifts away and finally locks herself in her room.

At night Zach goes to talk to Grace. The girl is on her computer.

- Chatting? – He sits at her couch next to the window.

- No, I forgot I had homework –

- You forgot or you postpone it? –

- Zach I had to buy food. There wasn't anything in the fridge except mustard. I barely made pancakes this morning –

- Grace, has mom acting like that all week? Is she drinking a bottle of wine at day? –

- Not everyday. – Grace defends her.

- Wait Grace, this is serious. I think she is depressed –

- I wouldn't go that far. She is grieving. –

- But they way she is acting – Zach shakes his head.

- Only at home, I don't know why. Maybe she doesn't like our home anymore. She's normal at work, I checked with Robyn. She's doing fine –

-This is affecting you –

- Don't start –

- You're not her caregiver –

- Zach, I'm just helping her –

- Well, not anymore – Zach gets up – I'm here, I'll help her. Tomorrow you're going to school and then you can go to spend the day with your friends –

- What? –

- Seriously Grace, you need a break –

- Thanks – She smiles – Oh tomorrow is dry cleaners day and we have to pay him –

- Alright, I got it -

* * *

**To be concluded.**

In the next chapter Alicia talks to Peter.

Please, leave me a comment. Comments make me happy. No comments make me sad. Do you want me to be sad?

English is not first language. Yo hablo español.

Go read my webcomic "**Detective Fausto**" I draw it, I really do. Link at my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning.

Unlike his sister, Zach Florrick isn't delicate when it comes to wake up Alicia.

- Mom! – He knocks hard on the door – It's late! –

Alicia almost jumps out the bed – Okay, thank you Zach –

Later Alicia joins her son in the kitchen. Yesterday Grace made pancakes for Alicia, today Zach offers a bowl of cereal.

- Cheerios –

- Do you want Froot Loops? – Zach asks her.

- This is fine. Do we have any coffee? –

- Yes, but I did something wrong because it's cold – Zach pushes the button of the coffee machine – Or maybe is broken –

- I can buy a cup of coffee on my way to work –

- Okay – Zach eats his cereal.

- And Grace? –

- She already left for school –

- Right, I keep forgetting what time its –

- She asked me to remind you, we need to pay the dry cleaners today. –

- Alright, I'll give you the money – Alicia nods –Don't you have school? –

- Until 11 –

- I heard you have a B in economics –

- Yeah – He smiles – And I got an A in Statistics –

- That's great news – Alicia looks down at the bowl of cereal. There's something silly about having cereal fro breakfast at her age – You know what? I'll

buy a coffee and a donut –

* * *

At Lockhart and Gardner.

- Kalinda, can I have a minute? – Diane stops by on her way to the elevators.

- Sure – Kalinda walks with her.

- Sorry, I'm late for court –

- It's okay –

- So we tried to serve Damian with the lawsuit papers and he's no where to be found. Not in his house, or any bar. Should I be worry? –

- No. I think he fled town –

- He's afraid of his mobster boss? –

- He should –

- Okay, one problem less today – she smiles – Good work Kalinda –

The elevator's doors open.

- Diane? –

- Yes? -

- I always got you back –

* * *

Later that day at Florrick and Agos Alicia and Finn Polomar are discussing his case.

- Finn, this is Robyn Burdine our investigator –

- Hello – the investigator smiles.

- Nice to meet you – Finn says.

- Tell him what you find out –

- Right, so I interviewed prisoners that were in at the same time as Jeffery. The kid was having a hard time because he was young, cute and educated.

The other prisoners didn't like him at all. –

- That's normal, unfortunately – Finn says.

- Yeah but, two men told me that the guards knew about the beatings and they let it slide –

- What? –

- Apparently, the guards had preview knowledge of the beatings. They didn't care because for them, he was a rapist. – Alicia says.

- A guard name: James Campbell was their facilitator –

- Hold on – Finn frowns – That's our strategy? Blame someone else? –

- It's everybody fault. The detectives didn't do their job right, the prosecution only wanted to close the case and the prison was neglecting a prisoner. If

they want to point the finger at you, you are going to point back – Alicia hates herself a little bit for basically justifying Jeffery's actions, but her job is to

help Finn.

- Okay – Finn tells them – It's just weird being on this side, the defendant –

- Were you always a prosecutor? –

- Yes, well, I wanted to help justice –

- That's nice – Robyn says.

Cary Agos knocks on the glass wall. – Sorry to interrupt –

- It's okay, we're almost done – Alicia tells him – What's up? –

- Do you have the Cortez contract? –

- It's with the docket at my desk –

- No, the docket it's not at your desk – Cary says – I wouldn't bother you but we need the physical contract. We're going to get it notarized and then

we're going to court –

- Damn it! – Alicia facepalms her head. – I left it at home. I was reading the clauses last night –

- Do you want me to go and get it? – Robyn says.

- No, I'll do it – Alicia says – I'll take it to you, Cary –

* * *

Alicia goes back to her home. She's a little angry she made this mistake. When she opens the door of her apartment she hears the vacuum cleaner.

She is surprised to see Zach cleaning her room.

- Zach? –

- Hi mom – Zach turns off the vacuum cleaner – Did you get out of work early? –

- No, I forgot a docket. You don't have to clean up the whole department. I'm happy if you keep your room clean –

- Mom, its okay. I can do it –

- You just come back. I know I haven't been myself lately but I don't want you to stress about it –

- Are you serious? – Zach frowns.

- What do you mean? –

- Grace has been taking care you – Zach says – Not only helping around the house, but also making sure you don't drink too much, she lies to dad for

you and she helps you get up in the morning. Did you know she was late for school all these days? She's also not doing her homework –

- Oh God – Alicia sits down on her bed when the realization hits her – I turned into my mother –

- I know you're sad, mom. But it's like you disconnect when you're home. I only saw you one day; Grace has deal with you for a week and I think it's

getting to her –

- She must feel like I did – Alicia tells him – What time is it? She should be home soon, right? –

- I don't know about that. I told her she could get the day free. –

- I'll call her – Alicia dials up her daughter's number. – She's not answering –

- Maybe she is in the movies or at her bible group – Zach says as he leaves the room.

- I'll leave her a message –

* * *

Grace is sleeping in her boyfriend's bed, resting her head on Connor's chest. They were supposed to watch a movie in Netflix but the girl fell asleep.

When Grace's phone rings, Connor quickly rejects the call so it won't wake up his girlfriend.

Grace wakes up not knowing what day of the week its or where she is. That's why she hates taking naps.

- Good morning, Sleeping beauty – Connor sits on the edge of the bed. He's drinking a beer – Want something to eat? We have beer and pizza –

- No, I'm fine – Grace yawns – What time is it? –

- Almost 6 –

- What? – She takes off the blanket that it was keeping her warm and jumps out of bed – Why didn't you wake me? –

- You look cute in my bed –

- I got to go home – she says as she puts on her shoes.

- Your mom called like 3 hours ago. She left a message –

Grace hears the message. "_Hi Grace, I just want to talk to you. Love you_"

- She wants to talk to me. What if something happened? What if she needs something? –

- You know she's the adult and you're the teenager, right? –

- You sound like my brother –

- Well, he's right –

- She is sad, give her a break –

- I'm just saying people die all the time. We all dealt with it –

- Look, if something bad happen to you, God forbid, I would cry for a week. And I know my mom would be there for me –

- Aww – Connor smiles – Wait, the lawyer was your mom's boyfriend? –

- Shut up –

- Its like a soap opera –

- Seriously, be quiet. I'm calling her –

* * *

After what Zach told her Alicia keeps thinking about her future, but now she has a new angle.

She arrives at the court room in time to give Cary the docket. Then on the corridors she runs into Diane.

- Alicia –

- Hello Diane – Alicia smiles – I'm really sorry about the merge –

- It's okay; it wasn't mean to be –

- Do you believe in that? In fate? –

- Not really.–

- Me neither –

- Well, I'll be seeing you –

- Yeah –

Alicia observes Diane walk away. There's something about her that is inspiring. She goes back to work thinking that maybe, she's inspiring some one

there.

As the time passes by, Alicia worries that Grace hasn't returned her call.

- Sondra, would you please get me the…-

_Mom, pick up the phone, mom pick up the phone._

_- _Later, I have to answer – Alicia drops everything when she hears the ringtone. –Hi Grace –

- Hi mom. What's up? –

- Nothing, I just need to talk to you. Where are you? – Alicia uses her sweet tone with her daughter.

- I'm at... my bible group –

Connor laughs when he hears that. Grace covers his mouth with her hand.

- I can pick you up. Go get a coffee, leave the house for a while –

Connor licks Grace's hand.

- Hey! – moves her hand away from him.

- Grace? –

- Yes, you can pick me up – the girl says – In 30 minutes? –

- See you there – Alicia says – Bye Grace –

- Bye mom –

- I love you –

- I love you too – Grace hangs up – Great, I need to be at my church in 30 minutes –

- I'll put some pants and I'll drive you –

* * *

Alicia picks her daughter and as planned they get a cup of coffee.

- Want a piece of cake? – Alicia asks her.

- Sure –

- We should get something for Zach too –

- He likes chocolate chip coockies –

They get their order and sit down to eat.

- So…what do you want to talk about? – Grace asks.

- You know when I was 13 years old I realized I was more mature than my mother. I saw her one day and I thought "_Why don't you act like an _

_adult?_" –

- I can imagine that –

- Later when my parents divorced I consider live with my dad, I like him better. But I didn't because I didn't think my mom could take care of herself and

Owen –

- Oh, I see where this conversation is going –

Alicia puts her hands over Grace's hand.

- I promise myself I wouldn't do that to my kids –

- Come on, mom –

– Grace I'm not your responsibility. Until I'm 85 and I'm in a wheelchair, you don't have to take care of me –

- What's wrong with helping you? –

- There's nothing wrong, I appreciate it but I don't want you to do unnecessary sacrifices for me. I know I've been in a sad mood but I don't want you

to be affected by it –

- Uh, you talked to Zach –

- He's right. I need to reconsider the way I act when I'm in the house around you –

- Mom if my… – Grace almost blurts "my boyfriend" – If someone I was in love with dies, I would cry for a week. And I know you would be there for me –

- I never said I lo…- Alicia gets choke up – I'm sorry –

- I didn't mean to… – Grace sees her mother has tears in her eyes – I always suspected. Since you start working at Lockhart and Gardner. Remember

when I caught you whispering over the phone? –

- Yeah, I remember –

- But you said Will was just a friend. That you used to like each other in college. I didn't think you had something with him until… -

- Until what? –

- The night before the election, when you were arguing over the stuffed ballot and you had to go to a federal court. Zach and I offered you a ride but

you went with Will – Grace tells her – I figured you wanted to be with him. Like when you have a crush on somebody and you volunteer to be their

partner in lab just to be a few minutes more around them –

Alicia smiles hearing her daughter conclusions but then she remembers that night was the last time she kissed Will.

- I guess I did that unconsciously –

- I got confused because I asked if you loved dad and you said yes. You quit your job with Will, so I thought it was over. But now he's dead and you

became the saddest person I've ever seen. You loved him too –

- I was confused too Grace. I didn't realize or I didn't want it to admit before, but I did love him, I still do. It doesn't matter now –

- It does matters – Grace says – It matters 'cause you felt it –

Alicia hugs her daughter. – I'm sorry I'm putting you through this –

- You're not, mom. I told you, I just want you to be happy –

- Let's go home – Alicia smiles – I think your brother is making dinner –

- So we're having instant noodles? –

- Probably –

* * *

At night Diane Lockhart enjoys a glass of bourbon. She is in Kurt's home, standing on the porch, looking at the darkness of the woods.

- It's not warm out here – Kurt comes out with a blanket for her.

- Thank you – Diane smiles – You know what I did today? –

- What? –

- I kicked a bad guy out of town –

- Like a badass sheriff? – Kurt smiles.

- Like a badass lawyer – she laughs.

- I missed your laugh –

- I think I'll laugh more now. If I get the chance to laugh, I'll do it –

* * *

For the second time in two weeks, Kalinda Sharma is rushing to the hospital. She asks for information at the desk and goes to a room in the burn unit.

- Jenna – Kalinda puts her hand on the detective shoulder, but Jenna moves away from her.

- What are you doing here? –

- I heard about it. Detective Brubaker told me – Kalinda sees the old woman resting on the bed. It's hard to watch.

- You were right, I needed protection, but for my mother. They threw a molotov cocktail through her window. What kind of bastard does that? –

- I'm sorry –

- Don't be, it's my fault. I made a mistake once…- Jenna starts to cry – Please leave –

- Come on –

- Seriously Kalinda, just leave –

- Okay –

* * *

On the morning Alicia makes an effort to wake up in time. The Florrick kids feel better when they see her in the kitchen, but they avoid asking her if she

is okay.

Grace has to inform Alicia that she needs to contact her school. Alicia promises to do it during the day. Grace feels like she doesn't have to worry too

much for her mother, at least for the day.

At her work Alicia makes the phone call.

- I assure you Mrs. Gallagher, my daughter won't be late for school again –

- Thank you Mrs. Florrick, we care for our student first of all –

- Of course, bye – Alicia hangs up. When she looks at the office, she sees Cary alone in his office and decides to go and talk to him.

- Hey –

- Hey –

- How did it go yesterday? – She asks him.

- Good, we have an agreement –

- Great – Alicia smiles – I just wanted to make sure.–

- Alicia, have you talk to Kalinda? She was friends with Will and I'm not sure if she's okay –

- Yeah, I talked to her but I was half drunk half sleep –

Cary laughs – Interesting –

- I'll call her –

- Don't do it for me. She told me to give her time –

- I won't even mention you –

- Thanks –

Before she makes the call Alicia thinks about what she going to say. But in the end she prefers to improvise it.

- Hello? –

- Hi Kalinda –

- Alicia, what's going on? –

- Nothing, I was wondering how are you? –

- Did Cary put you up to this? –

- I don't know any Cary –

- Right – Kalinda smiles it's too bad Alicia can't see it.

- I'm asking you, how are you? –

- Remember the bad thing I did? Well, it had repercussions – Kalinda tells her – Bad repercussions –

- It can be that bad –

- It is. But I have to accept it –

- Yes, everything we do has repercussions. I've been so afraid of repercussions of my life. Will wasn't afraid, he was bold. You're like him –

- The problem with that approach is that you have to fix many mistakes –

- I think its better than being afraid your whole life –

- You're not a coward Alicia –

- But I'm not bold. I want to be bold –

- Then do it. Go for it. Whatever "it" is –

- Thanks Kalinda. I hope you're okay soon –

- I will. Bye Alicia –

Alicia knows what she has to do. She has to believe her own words "I want to be happy and control my fate"

* * *

That evening at the governor's office.

- Are you kidding me? – Eli says to the publicist – Mr. Florrick can't say that –

- It's just a relevant joke – the man says.

- How about we found a different way to say it – Peter tells them.

- Mr. Governor, your wife is here –

Peter stares at the assistant.

- Peter? – Eli says – Are you okay? –

- Yes, sure. Send her in. Guys please, leave us alone –

Eli nods to Alicia as he leaves the office.

- Alicia, hi –

- Hello Peter –

- So I'm guessing you want to talk now –

- Are you too busy? – Alicia sees the folders, statistics and reports on his desk.

- I have time for you –

- Peter, I don't want to hate you – she says – I really don't. You're the father of my kids, we had good years together and I think we have a good

friendship –

- Friendship? – Peter doesn't like to hear that – Please, Alicia –

- No, Peter. If we stay married, I'll hate you and believe me you'll hate me. –

- You feel this way because of Will? –

- I feel this way because of everything that happened in the last five years –

- I apologize for my actions and I have done everything I could to make it up to you –

- I know. But it's not enough for me and Peter it's not enough for you – Alicia says – You told me one you didn't want a loveless marriage. That's where

we're heading and fast –

Peter sighs – Fine! –

- Fine? –

- I'm tired of chasing after you Alicia – He shrugs – I'm tired of not meeting your expectations –

Alicia thinks of a retort but she doesn't say it.

- You can call David Lee, I think I'll hire him – Peter says.

- David Lee? –

- Didn't tell me he was the best divorce lawyer in town? –

- He is. I almost hire him once – she answers back. – We'll have to tell the kids. Want to do it together? –

- I'm not free until Sunday –

- Sunday is fine –

- I'm going to tell Eli as soon as you leave –

- I understand –

- I guess that is it –

- Actually…- Alicia takes her wedding ring out of her pocket and gives it to Peter – I can't have it –

- What the hell do I want it for? – Peter throws it the garbage can.

Alicia shakes her head. – I'm better go –

- Yeah –

Once Alicia leaves Eli enters the room.

- You don't look good. What happened? Just tell me what the hell just happened? –

- She asked me for a divorce –

Eli's mouth drop – Uh…-

- I said yes –

- You said…? I'm sorry Peter –

- Yeah, me too –

* * *

Despite the mix of feelings, Alicia knows she is doing the right decision. She can be her own person now. When she comes home she finds that her

children are expecting her.

- How was your day, mom? – Zach asks her.

- Good –

- Do you need…? – Grace tries to ask her.

- No stop – Alicia interrupts her – I'm fine…well I'm not fine, but I will be. Okay? –

- Okay – The kids nod.

- Before I forget, your father is going to drop by this Sunday. We need to tell you something –

Zach and Grace looked at each other

– What do you want to tell us? – Zach inquires – Why can't you tell us now? –

- Its about our family – Alicia doesn't look at them in their eye.

- Are you getting a divorce? – Grace asks.

- Yes. It was a mutual decision – Alicia looks at them, they don't seem as upset as she thought they would be.

- Alright – Zach says and Grace just shrugs.

- Is that it? –

- You said we'll discuss it on Sunday – Zach says – I'm gonna check if all my grades are up –

The boy goes to his room.

- Are you okay Grace? –

- Uh…yeah, I think so –

- Alright –

* * *

Now that her kids took it so well, Alicia starts thinking about her partner and the rest of the associates. Having her as the First Lady is a plus from other

law firms, if she's not Peter's wife how would affect the firm?

The next morning Alicia goes right to Cary's office.

- Hey –

- Hi – the blonde lawyer says.

- Can we talk? –

- Sure –

- Not here. We don't exactly have walls –

Cary smiles – Yeah, it's pretty easy to eavesdrop –

They go to the roof of the building. They take a moment to appreciate the view of the city.

- How come we never been up here? – Cary asks her – It's a good place to think –

- It's a good place to smoke – Alicia sees the cigarette butts on the floor.

- What do you want to talk? –

- Cary, I'm divorcing Peter –

- Okay, I'm sorry to hear that –

- Uh…thanks – Alicia says – I'm telling you first because it could affect our firm. Chum Hum and Lemond Bishop came aboard for my connection to the

governor –

- Alicia, I think we prove ourselves to them. We're not going to beg them to stay, well, maybe just a little –

- I'm sorry to do this –

- Alicia, we're partners. –

- In good times and in bad? –

- In sickness and health –

- Thanks Cary – Alicia says – Do you want to be my lawyer? I need someone close to me and discrete –

- Sure. I'll be your lawyer –

At that moment Carey Zepps and Robyn open the door.

- You just can't keep your hands to yourself – Robyn says

- You know I can't babe – Carey responds and they both giggle like high schoolers, until they see Alicia and Cary stare at them.

- Oh boy – Robyn says as she blushes. – We thought you were, well, not here –

- We should go back to the office – Carey closes the door.

Alicia and Cary laugh.

- So that's going on –

- Should we worry about them? – Alicia asks him.

- Nah –

* * *

The rest of the day Cary takes little breaks to make sure their big clients are happy. Taking precautions.

He and Alicia have a couple depositions that go well. When Cary goes home he sees Robyn and Carey holding hands. Cary thinks is funny how a few

months ago, Zepps wanted to fire Robyn.

At his apartment Cary opens the door and the lights are turn on. He gets scare but then sees its Kalinda who is waiting for him. She's sitting on his

couch.

- Did you break in to my apartment and wait for me in the dark? – Cary takes off his coat and loses his tie.

- You're right Cary, nobody is normal. Even the soccer moms have a whip and handcuffs under their beds –

- Good example –

- You're safe –

- I'm safe? – Cary frowns – Is that compliment? –

- It's a compliment –

He takes out a bottle of bourbon, he shows it to Kalinda who declines the drink shaking her head.

- Weren't we on a path to mutual destruction? –

Kalinda smiles timidly – Cary, even if we work in opposite firms, I know you won't pull a gun on me –

- What kind of people have you dated? – The blonde lawyer serves his drink at sits next to her.

- Bad people, messed people, abusive people. It's easier, 'cause you know it won't work –

- So what are you afraid? – He takes a sip of bourbon – That it might work between us? –

- See, I don't know what does that mean. Do we have a goal? –

- My goal is to make you happy –

Kalinda doesn't say anything, she just trying to see whether Cary is joking or not. While Cary thinks that if she doesn't say anything soon, he is going

to take it back.

- That sounded so corny – Kalinda says.

- Hey, I'm a lawyer not a poet –

The investigator leans closer to him and kisses him. – I think I like safe –

* * *

The rest of the week Alicia slowly but steady comes out of her sadness. She has her job and her family to relying on. She has to call Owen and Veronica

and tell them its okay if they want to drop by (But always call first). She doesn't share with them the news of her upcoming divorce; she wants to first

set the rules with Peter and the kids.

Sunday finally arrives.

- Hi dad – Grace opens the door for his father, who has keys but doesn't use them. His bodyguards stay in the hallway.

- Hello Grace – He's happy to see her – How are you, sweetie? –

- Okay, everything is normal, I guess –

- I'm glad to hear – He smiles – And your brother? –

- Playing videogames –

- I'll say hello to him later – Peter sees Alicia waiting in the kitchen. They make eye contact.

- Peter –

- Alicia –

- Grace could you…-

- Yeah, my room. I know – Grace is already on her way.

Peter takes small steps to the kitchen. He stops when he feels like he's close enough.

- How are you? – Alicia asks him.

- I'm fine –

- Do you want something to drink? –

- No, thank you –

- So, I want to make sure we're on the same page before we talk to the kids –

- What do you want to tell them? We couldn't make it work or you don't love me anymore –

- Peter –

- It's the truth –

- You want to make me the guilty one –

- No, I don't – Peter takes a deep breath – We grew apart. I think that's truer –

- Alright. We didn't do anything wrong and we're okay…Are we okay? –

- Not yet Alicia, it hurts…although Eli is really disrupted about it. He's crying about my reelection –

Peter jokes but Alicia isn't sure if she should react to it.

- I was trying to make a joke –

- I know, sorry –

- In all seriously, he's a good friend and he's not going to bother you about the press or anything like that –

- I appreciate it – Alicia nods – We need to tell the kids to be discrete about the divorce. But probably some reporter or blogger will try to interview

them or record them saying something –

- Alicia, I'm sorry for exposing our family. You didn't sign up to be in front of the camera –

- No Peter, I knew. When we started to date, I knew your political aspirations. You didn't hide it –

- God that was so long ago – Peter looks at her and smiles – You were 25 years old and just out of college –

- And you were the golden boy of the State Attorney Office on his way up – Alicia almost feels like that was somebody else's life. – Did you really throw

away the ring? –

- Oh no. I felt like a douche bag about it. I took it out of the trash and sold it the next day –

- Oh –

- First I thought that maybe Zach or Grace would want it but considering the outcome of our marriage…I put the money of in their fund –

- That's nice –

- Well, I'm ready, let's talk to them –

Alicia calls them up. They all sit down at the dinner table. Zach and Grace sit in silence waiting for their parents to talk.

- Okay. First of all, we're all going to be okay – Alicia sees at her family and she knows it's true. They're all going to be okay.

**The End.**

* * *

Well, I didn't end it before Sunday, but hey, it was fun episode.

Of course, I don't agree with Alicia decision, I mean the part about not telling her kids. That can back fire on her.

Also, Jennifer the dancing tutor was back! How cool was that?

And did they just retcon Zach back to high school? I don't see the point of that. He could be in a local college and hang around the house.

Anyway, if you like Grace Florrick and her boyfriend. Go read **First Love. **All her adventures when no one is watching her. (By the way, if I had known

that particular plot wasn't going to be address this season, I would continued that fic)

Please leave me a review. I need the validation.

Depending of how the season ends, I could write a fanfic during the summer hiatus. Which is my favorite time to write fics.

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Last shameless plug. Go read my webcomic **"Detective Fausto" **he's like Kalinda but he lives in México.


End file.
